harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Elderstab
Wie kam Dumbledore an den Stab? Hat sich mal jemand gefragt, wie Dumbledore an den Elderstab herangekommen ist? er hat sisch zuerst mit Grindelwald duelliert, ihn besiegt und dann den Elderstab an sich genommen. Aber Grindelwald wäre mit dem Elderstab nicht besiegbar? Wie also soll das gehen? :schau hier mal nach Diskussion:Zauberstab Lg Ayla sry Ayla aber du hast es nicht richtig verstanden, denn der Elderstab ist niemals wirklich unbesiegbar gewesen, obwohl er doch stärker war als ein gewöhnlicher Zauberstab, die Peverell-Brüder die den Elderstab (und die anderen Heiligtümer) angefertigt haben, hatten einfach nur eine Legende erfunden, in dem es hies der Elderstab sei unbesiegbar weil der Tod selbst ihn aus einen Elderbaum gemacht habe. die Brüder haben die geschichte verbreitet wo sie nur konnten und geschworen dass diese Legende sehr alt sei und sie die Heiligtümer des Todes besitzten. nun du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, dass das sehr geschäftsfördernd war und natürlich wollte jeder der von dieser Legende gehört hatte und zudem sehr viel gold besaß, diese Objekte erwerben. denn wer will den nicht der Gebieter des Todes sein?? ich denke die Brüder haben alle drei Heiligtümer an verschiedenen Orten und zu verschiedenen Zeiten, verkauft um zu verhindern dass einer tatsächlich alle drei Heiligtümer zusammen brachte.--DerAndere 00:08, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Die Erklärung von DerAndere leuchtet mir nicht ein, da Harry ja selbst behauptet, der Stab sei tatsächlich unbesiegbar. Sein ganzer Triumph über Voldemort basiert ja auf dieser Annahme; wie sonst hätte er Voldemort sonst am Ende töten können? Ich glaube, es findet sich keine Ausrede: Mit Dumbledores Sieg über Grindelwald hat Rowling ihren größten Bock geschossen. Mimblewimble 10:56, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *wo und wann behauptet Harry der Elderstab wäre unbesiegbar?? *Harrys Triumph basiert auf der Tatsache, dass Voldemort NIE Eigentümer des Elderstabes war. *Harry hat Voldemort NICHT getötet, der Fluch "Avada Kedavra" ausgesprochen von Voldemort!! fiel auf Voldemort zurück. *Zu Dumbledore und Grindelwald: ich denke, dass Grindelwald sich während des Duells ergeben hat, weil er Dumbledore trotz allem geliebt hat und ihn nicht töten wollte.--Ayla 14:28, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also die Unbesiegbarkeit will ich mal als Voraussetzung nehmen, sonst wäre Harry am Ende des Buches gestorben. Aber diese gilt nur für einen Kampf unter Zauberen, es gab ja genug Möglichkeiten des Besitzerwechsels, ohne dass es zum Kampf gekommen wäre. Es wird über dieses "Duell" zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald nie direkt etwas geschrieben, Dumbledore ging zu Grindelwald und kam siegreich zurück. Alles andere wird nur aus dritter Hand erzählt (und spekuliert). Vielleicht haben sie gar nicht gekämpft, eventuell hat Dumbledore Grindelwald moralisch überzeugt, vielleicht hatte Grindelwald, wie Ayla vermutet, sich an die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Dumbledore erinnert, vielleicht haben sie sogar gekämpft, aber der Zauberstab hielt Grindelwald nicht für seinen wirklichen richtigen Besitzer, da der Stab gestohlen worden ist? Also viele Varianten ohne Bock möglich. Gruß --StephenMS 09:33, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Also, der Elderstab hat im Prinzip Harrys Befehl befolgt: # ein Zauberstab tötet ' nicht' seinen Eigentümer = Harry; #wohin soll der Fluch von Voldemort?? er fällt (wieder) auf ihn zurück und tötet ihn; # mit dem Weißdornstab von Draco entwaffnet Harry Voldemort; lt. Doge Hp7/2 waren wohl Zeugen bei dem Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald anwesend.--Ayla 11:25, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Diese Zeugen kommen nur in dem Nachruf von Dodge vor, da es jedoch in den Büchern immer wieder auch Leute gibt, die sich mit ausgeschmückten Geschichten in den Vordergrund spielen, Muriel z.B., oder sich Geschichten aus dem Finger saugen, halte ich dies nicht für eine Beweis. Jemand wie Rita hätte sich sicher zur Ausschmückung auch Zeugen ausgedacht, von denen alle anderen dann glauben die wären real gewesen. --StephenMS 13:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Tod eines unbesiegten Besitzers? Was passiert, wenn ein Besitzer stirbt, ohne je besiegt worden zu sein? Geht der Stab dann in den Besitz des Todes über, der den Stabschwenker letzlich tatsächlich trotzdem besiegt hat? Nein. der Tod hat den Elderstab nicht gemacht sondern die Peverell-Brüder, die auch den Stein der Auferstehung und den Tarnumhang gefertigt haben. Dumbledore vermutete, dass die Peverell-Brüder zu ihrer zeit, sehr fähige Zauberer waren, die diese Objekte fertigten und eine Legende um diese objekte erschufen, damit diese sich mit sehr viel Gold verkaufen liesen, denn ein Zauberer in damaliger Zeit war nicht selten in einer Machtposition (auch bei den Muggeln) mit viel Gold im Besitz.--DerAndere 23:27, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) Vorsicht Spolier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im siebten Band wird erwähnt, dass Harry den Stab in Dumbledores Grab brinege will, damit die Macht gebrochen wird, wenn Harry eines natürlichen Todes stirbt.--Jens3.0 22:02, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) Grindelwald gegen Dumbeldore Noch einmal die Frage , warum hat DD Grindelwald bei dem legendären Duell bezwingen können, obwohl Grindwald den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab hatte?? ... weil...."denn nur Besitzer, die den Tod akzeptieren, können die darin enthaltene Kraft ganz ausschöpfen". Da sich aber Grindelwald mit den Heiligtümer des Todes unsterblich machen wollte, arbeitete der Elderstab nie richtig für ihn und DD der den Tod mittlerweile akzeptieren konnte wird neuer Eigentümer des Zauberstabes. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 18:33, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welcher Zauberstab ist denn nun wieder gemeint? Im Kapitel "Der Fehler im Plan" (Band VII) versucht Harry Voldemort klarzumachen, dass Draco Dumbledores Zauberstab an sich genommen hat (folglich den Elderstab) und Harry hat diesen ja zuvor von Draco entwendet. Auf Seite 751 schwingt Harry jedoch den Weißdorn-Zauberstab und nicht den Elderstab, wie kann das sein? Und wie ist die Frage "Weiß der Zauberstab in deiner Hand, dass sein letzter Herr entwaffnet wurde?" gemeint? Auf welchen Zauberstab bezieht sich Harry da? Hält Voldemort nun doch den Elderstab in seinen Händen? verwirrung macht sich breit* könnte mir das jemand langsam und schritt für schritt erklären? ;) :Draco hat Dumbledores Elderstab nie an sich genommen, aber Dumbledore magisch entwaffnet, so dass er vorrübergehend der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elderstab war ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Als Harry draco entwaffnete, nahm er ihm zwar "nur" den Weißdornstab ab und benutzte diesen im Weiteren, aber der Elderstab spürte, dass Harry seinen vormaligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer besiegt und magisch entwaffnet hatte. Deshalb anerkannte er Harry als seinen rechtmäßigen neuen Besitzer an, obwohl er nie mit deren Auseinandersetzung zu tun gehabt hatte. Harry sagt das auch so bei seinem Duell mit Voldemort. Aragog 22:56, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wie konnte Grindelwald Besitzer des Elderstabes werden? Ich frage mich, wie Grindelwald der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elderstabs werden konnte? Er hat ihn sich ja nie erkämpft oder seinen vorherigen Beitzer (Gregorowitsch) entwaffnet/getötet. Er hat ihn gestohlen, also müsste doch eigentlich für den Stab immer noch Gregorowitsch sein Besitzer sein, oder? Somit konnten ihn sich Dumbledore und danach Malfoy und danach Harry nie erkämpfen. Hat Rowling da einen Fehler gemacht?... geschrieben vom Benutzer:Sweettara am 03.09.2013 um 21:40 Uhr :Grindelwald hat Gregorowitsch den Stab gegen dessen Willen abgenommen. Anscheinend war das in dem Fall für den Gefolgschaftswechsel ausreichend. Wie Ollivander in Band 7 auch sagt, diese Gefolgschaftswechsel sind ziemlich komplex, und es hängt wohl auch nochmal einiges vom Stab selbst ab. --Amata (Diskussion) 21:13, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auch Dumbledore schreibt im Anhang des Märchens "Die Heiligtümer des Todes" im Buch "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden" Zitat: ....Was jede intelligent Hexe und jeden intelligenten Zauberer bei Studium der so genannten Geschichte des Elderstabs verblüffen muss, ist die Tatsache, dass jeder Mann, der behauptete, ihn zu besitzen, darauf beharrte, er sei "unbesiegbar", obwohl die bekannten Fakten über seinen Weg durch die Hände vieler Besitzer beweisen, dass er nicht nur Hunderte Male besiegt wurde....Zitatende Was auch noch dazukommt ist die Aussage ...denn nur Besitzer, die den Tod akzeptieren, können die darin enthaltene Kraft ganz ausschöpfen. Und das waren zweifelsohne nur? Dumbeldore und Harry. Wenn du unsere Antworten jetzt lesen solltest, bitte ich dich in Zukunft deine Beiträge zu unterschreiben (zweiter Button von rechts über dem Bearbeitungsfeld) und nicht die gleiche Anfrage doppelt zu posten. Danke --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:52, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sorry, das war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas in ein Forum geschrieben hab, dachte da wird automatisch drunter geschrieben von wem das ist. Wusste auch nicht, wie ich meinen ersten Beitrag wieder löschen konnte, nachdem ich gesehen hab, dass man auch neue Diskussionsbeiträge erstellen kann. Danke für die schnelle Anworten. Für mich ist klar, dass Dumbledore einfach der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten ist, auch mächtiger als ein unbesiegbarer Zauberstab. Und dazu kommt natürlich noch die Erklärung, dass man nur rechtmäßiger Herr des Stabes sein kann, wenn man den Tod akteptiert. Aber das Grindelwald den Stab "nur" gestohlen hat und er ihm dann gehorcht hat, find ich immer noch komisch. Laut deiner Aussage Ayla hat der Stab Grindelwald nie wirklich als Besitzer akzeptiert, oder? --Sweettara (Diskussion) 09:32, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Laut Aylas Aussage haben Harry und Dumbledore als einzige die Macht des Stabs voll nutzen können, ich würde das nicht mit Besitz gleichsetzen, ich gehe davon aus, dass der Elderstab Gregorowitsch und Grindelwald eher "gedient" hat als Voldemort. Abgesehen davon: Das hier ist übrigens kein Forum, die Diskussionseiten dienen eigentlich dazu, die Artikel zu besprechen. --Amata (Diskussion) 10:15, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auch wenn wir kein Forum sind, muss ich jetzt doch nochmal was dazu schreiben. Noch ein Irrtum, Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit. Es gab sehr mächtige Zauberer vor seiner Zeit und es wird mit Bestimmtheit auch mächtige Zauberer nach seiner Zeit geben. In (HP 7/36) geht es immer darum, wer der wahre Eigentümer des Stabes ist/war. Man kann etwas besitzen, praktisch in der Hand halten, ist aber nicht der Eigentümer der Sache. So muss es Grindelwald und Voldemort gegangen sein, darum hat der Stab ihnen nicht so "treu" gedient, wie sie es angenommen/gehofft haben. Die zwei konnten auch ohne den Elderstab eine Menge Unheil anrichten (siehe Voldemort, der seine Schreckensherrschaft mit seinem Phönix - Zauberstab errichten konnte). Als wahre Eigentümer des Stabes sehe ich DD und Harry, weil sie den Stab im Kampf gewonnen haben (sogar ohne den Besitzer zu töten) und diese Bedingung......denn nur Besitzer, die den Tod akzeptieren, können die darin enthaltene Kraft ganz ausschöpfen.... erfüllt haben. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:46, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Gut, wenn wir es jetzt weiterdiskutieren, will ich doch noch was dazu sagen, weil ich das nicht ganz so sehe wie du, Ayla :D Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich dich falsch verstehe. Für dich war Grindelwald ebenso wenig wirklicher Besitzer wie Voldemort? Das sehe ich nicht so, wenn der Elderstab nicht auch abseits von "Besitzer, die den Tod akzeptieren" Gefolgschaft leistet, könnte Harry die Gefolgschaft des Stabs nicht erlangen, indem er Draco entwaffnet, weil dieser kein Herr über den Stab wäre. Im Buch aber steht: "The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance" Draco war also eindeutig ein "Master" dieses Stabs, gleiches muss für Grindelwald gegolten haben, da Dumbledore sonst nicht durch den Sieg die Gefolgschaft gewonnen hätte. Die Kette muss linear und geschlossen sein. Dieses Zitat, das du die ganze Zeit anführst, kannst du mir bitte die genaue Stelle angeben? Ich finde es nicht. Ich finde nur, dass es Dumbledore gestattet war den Stab zu "zähmen", indem er nicht damit herumposaunte und damit ihn geheim halten konnte. Er war es wert, dieses Heiligtum zu besitzen, so wie Harry es auch mit den anderen konnte (Aufopferung, Einsatz für Freunde). --Amata (Diskussion) 20:17, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich sehe es so und das ist meine persönliche Meinung! wenn es jemand anders sieht ist es für mich auch in Ordnung Nur auf die Schnelle, ich schau mal nach wo ich dieses Zitat gefunden habe. Ich sehe es so, Harry und Dumbledore waren Eigentümer des Stabes, der seine volle Kraft mit dem Können der Beiden vereint hätte (wenn sie es gewollt hätten). Voldemort und Grindelwald waren nur Besitzer des Elderstabes, er hat für beide nicht seine volle Kraft entfaltet, weil sie nicht den Tod akzeptiert haben. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:59, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schit, jetzt finde ich es nicht mehr, suche aber weiter......lies doch bitte mal HP 7/36/ S. 751, da erklärt Harry .....LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:07, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : So hier steht es, im Artikel Elderstab mit unseren eigenen Worten interpretiert. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:57, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke! --Amata (Diskussion) 19:57, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ereignisse in den Büchern es stimmt doch gar nicht, dass der Elderstab Voldemort nicht gehorchte, als der Zauber auf Harry gerichtet war, Voldemort konnte schon auf Harry zaubern, nur hatte der stab bei ihm keine übernatürlichen Kräfte weil Voldemort nicht der wirkliche Besitzer des Eldernstab war. (michi1602) :Wo steht denn, der Elderstab habe Voldemort nicht gehorcht?? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:19, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bei dem sechsten Punkt bei Ereignisse in den Büchern LG Michi --Michi1602 (Diskussion) 16:42, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :In HP VII/34 und HP VII/36 hat den Elderstab Harry nicht getötet, obwohl Voldemort es dem Elderstab befahl. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:10, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ja, aber das liegt nicht an dem Zauberstab, der ja den tödlichen Fluch los gelassen hat, sondern an Harry selbst LG Michi --Michi1602 (Diskussion) 17:35, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Harry wird nicht getötet, weil er selbst ein Teil der Seele von Voldemort besitzt --Michi1602 (Diskussion) 17:52, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Am Besten du liest dir Diskussion weiter oben "Wie konnte Grindelwald Besitzer des Elderstabes werden? " noch einmal durch und folgst den links, dann wird es dir hoffentlich klar. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:42, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Wie der Zauberstab den Besitzer wechselt verstehe ich schon, darum geht es meiner Meinung aber nicht, denn der Elderstab gehorchte Voldemort ja, er gab einen tödlichen Fluch auf Harry ab, der Harry auch getötet hätte, wenn Harry nicht einen Teil der Seele Voldemorts in sich gehabt hätte, der zu Harry kam als Voldemort Harrys Familie umbrachte und versuchte auch Harry selbst umzubringen. wegen diesem Teil der auf Harry übertragen wurde kann Harry ja auch parsel. LG --Michi1602 (Diskussion) 19:10, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :JKR Erklärungen ::Das ist mein letzter Beitrag zu dieser Diskussion. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:48, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ok --Michi1602 (Diskussion) 13:01, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC)